


Somagical Girl Tomo

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Seikon no Qwaser | The Qwaser of Stigmata
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Angelic Possession, F/F, Gen, Lactation, Large Breasts, Lesbians, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Tomo Yamanobe is an ordinary student. She and her mother live with her girlfriend Mafuyu, and her body is unusual. She's a member of the Cooking Club and loves her school life. Until one day, she's saved by the mysterious heroine Lily Mask, and ends up taking on her powers to become a Somagical Girl!





	1. Magical Girl of the Golden Cross

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a universe where Mafuyu's parents (and Tomo's mother) are alive, and Soma isn't a fuel source for power, it's a power unto itself.

Mafuyu couldn’t remember the last time she slept on her pillow. Her bed was just barely big enough for two people, and one of those people was voluptuous enough to take up much of Mafuyu’s side of the bed. Mafuyu rolled over in the morning, and found her head resting between two soft, sweaty pillows. She opened her eyes and looked into the still-sleeping face of her girlfriend, Tomo Yamanobe.

“Good morning, Mafuyu,” Tomo said, sleepily opening her eyes. Tomo’s nightgown had slipped off her body as she tossed and turned in her sleep, exposing her shapely breasts. While she was sleeping in her favorite pair of panties, Tomo had never bothered to wear a bra to bed. Under the covers, every inch of her chest rubbed against Mafuyu’s body during the night, and especially in the morning. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah. It was so warm and dreamy,” said Mafuyu. Her mouth instinctively wandered over to Tomo’s light pink nipples. Her nipples were inverted, but it had never bothered her. Tomo thought it made her unique. All it took was a little teasing, and the tips would pop up, hard and energetic. While her bosom was massive enough that she could suck her own nipples, to the point she could achieve orgasm by her nipples alone, her favorite method of drawing them out was having someone else suck on them. That was nearly always Mafuyu.

Mafuyu wrapped her lips around Tomo’s puffy nipples and sucked. Saliva drooled out of her mouth, staining Tomo’s breast with a clear line. Her tongue darted about the areola, pulling Tomo’s hidden nipple closer to the surface. Underneath the covers, Tomo’s legs fidgeted. The pleasure from her nipple spread to the rest of her body, making her loins numb from Mafuyu’s careful sucking. Her other nipple was starting to harden from the excess pleasure, waiting for its turn to be pushed around by Mafuyu’s tongue.

“When you make my nipples pop out, I feel ready for the day,” said Tomo. “I need to be perky, too.”

Tomo reached her hands around and grabbed Mafuyu’s butt. Mafuyu pressed her legs together between the sheets, and a faint squishing noise could be heard. A combination of sweat and wetness, the two of them were already becoming aroused early in the morning.

“Let’s get ready for school,” Mafuyu said, pulling her mouth from Tomo’s nipple, leaving a trail of saliva between them. “Mom’s going to be annoyed if she has to wash the sheets again.”

“Okay!” Tomo smiled.

Mafuyu and Tomo crawled out of bed, stripping off their nightgowns, leaving only their underwear. Tomo was trying to convince Mafuyu to shed even those, but she was taking awhile to come around to the idea. The two of them prepared their panties for the laundry room, and began looking for their school uniforms and underwear. For the brief moment while they were naked, the two took a longing look at each others’ bodies.

Mafuyu kept her pubic hair neatly trimmed. She was never bothered by having it seen through her loincloth and sarashi in the dojo, but in the locker room at school, its bright red tones drew attention from her fellow students. She was unsure if it was jealousy or curiosity, and so had taken to leaving no stray hair sticking out of her underwear. Tomo enjoyed running her hand over its smoothness, petting it like it was a cat’s fur.

Tomo was a lot more easygoing with her under hair. She let it grow wild, even up into her ass cheeks. Her special smell was incredibly potent. Once, when Tomo was watching Mafuyu in a kendo match, she had popped open her shirt buttons to let her cleavage air out. The two of them believed that the smell of the sweat lingering in Tomo’s breasts was enough to drive Mafuyu to certain victory.

“You’re going to need a whole new set of bras at this rate,” said Mafuyu, reaching out to Tomo’s breasts from behind, cupping them in her hands. She gently juggled them, letting the weight of each breast gently land in her hands. The last time Tomo had been measured, she was a G cup, but at the pace she was growing, she would easily outgrow that by the end of the school year.

“I know I eat a lot of your cooking, but I’m not getting fat,” Tomo said, “Just a muffin top.”

“You don’t do kendo anyway, it’s okay if you’re a little squishy,” said Mafuyu, pressing her average breasts into Tomo’s back.

Mafuyu’s hands pressed down into Tomo’s breasts. Her fingers sunk into Tomo’s bosom, inching closer towards her nipples. With the slightest bit of pressure, her nipples popped out once again. From the tip and around her areolae, light squirts of a white liquid shot from her nipples. A sugary smell mixed with the sweaty, dirty laundry gathering on the floor, diffusing into the air like perfume. Tomo panted, her face flushed bright red.

“It’s getting stronger,” Mafuyu said, squeezing Tomo’s bosom twice more, drawing out more milk from inside her.

“It’s going to be okay. As long as you can help me,” Tomo said. “My milk is yours.”

Tomo placed pads inside of her bra. While their school was easy going about her circumstances, she still had to focus on her studies. She had remembered her father telling her something about her body before he left, and figured this must have been it. It was a pleasant feeling, as long as she didn’t get it on her clothes or have it leak out during class.

Tomo’s father had passed away while exploring the world. Her mother was unable to maintain their expensive mansion, and so they moved into the middle class house attached to the dojo of the Oribe family. Tomo and her mother had been living alongside Mafuyu since middle school, and couldn’t think of things any other way. Mafuyu had been her friend long before she moved out of her first home, but they had grown even closer when they started living together.

“Good morning, Tomo! Breakfast is almost ready,” said a voice from the kitchen. 

That was Tomo’s mother, Akari. Tomo resembled her mother in many ways. Her mother’s hair was tied in a bun, but otherwise she resembled Tomo strongly. Especially in the chest. Her breasts easily exceeded 100cm in bustline. Like Tomo, her nipples were inverted. Her areolae were hardly tiny, and her nipples were a deep reddish-brown that stood out against the pillowy white expanse of her bosom.

When Mafuyu’s mother had been busy working in the dojo, Akari had served as a wet nurse for her friends’ daughter. Tomo and Mafuyu would suckle from the same pair of breasts, sharing in each others’ company. After they grew up and entered school, Akari had continued to lactate. As Tomo found out, she had been lactating since she hit puberty, long before she gave birth to Tomo. She wasn’t certain why, but took it in stride as part of her body.

So she had turned to cooking with it. The secret of Akari’s cooking was only revealed to close friends of the Oribe-Yamanobe house, but there had been few scandals. The local neighborhood council trusted Akari, to the point where she was seriously considering a run for mayor. In the meantime, she sold her pastries on a mail order basis.

“Tomo, dear, there’s a drop of milk. Could you get that for me?” asked Akari, leaning over the counter. She pulled aside her apron, the only thing she was wearing, to expose her chest. Tomo extended her tongue and licked the line of milk from her mother’s breast, trailing up the curvature until her lips wrapped around the nipple. She sucked with a happy smile on her face. Milk overflowed from her lips, and with a satisfying gulp, splashed in her growling stomach.

“You’re in high school, should you really be breastfeeding at this age?” asked Mafuyu.

“You’re free to drink anytime, Mafuyu,” said Akari.

“No thanks. I only drink... Tomo’s milk,” said Mafuyu sheepishly. Tomo hugged Mafuyu, pushing her face into her breasts. Mafuyu took a deep breath of the scent of soap and milk, and her body felt at ease. She was ready for breakfast.

Akari watched happily as Mafuyu sucked from her daughter’s breast during breakfast. The table was full of milk and pastries, and by the end of the meal Mafuyu and Tomo’s stomachs were full enough that the waistlines of their school uniform skirts had begun to bulge. Mafuyu hoped she could run it off by the time she and Tomo made it to school.

Before he had left, Tomo’s father established St. Vasilisa Academy. It was a religious school, to an extent. There was a church on campus. What was different was the primary text. The one book the school believed in, above all else, was the Gospel of Eve. It was apocrypha, and Tomo’s father had somehow discovered a copy that was entrusted to the school. The environment this created was a liberating one. The girls behaved like they were in an all-girls’ school, and the boys were being taught to ensure that level of respect amongst themselves. Tomo had made a point of saying she didn’t want special treatment, but the school still looked out for her.

For the most part.

The Tsujido family had taken over running the school in his place. Their daughter, Miyuri, was in Tomo and Mafuyu’s class. At least, in theory. She had been spending a lot of time in the nurse’s office lately, and rumors had begun to spread. Some tried to blame Tomo for it, but because Tomo spent her lunch breaks and study periods at Mafuyu’s side, she was never caught doing anything. Miyuri had never given any signs of being sick before now, and so the rumor mill continued to grind.

“Did you hear?” The backgroud chatter in the class was starting up again. “She appeared last night!”

“The magical girl, Lily Mask!”

“She foiled that bank robbery, and I heard she brought a wounded kitten back to life.”

“Nobody knows who she really is.”

“I hope I can meet her sometime.”

“Do you think she’s looking for a sidekick?”

Class went by with little activity. Tomo didn’t bother taking notes. She knew that Mafuyu would be diligent in her studies, which Tomo could later copy. At the end of lecture, Tomo was asked to deliver a few printouts to the infirmary. Miyuri couldn’t afford to miss schoolwork. Tomo knew the halls of the school well. When she entered the office, the nurse turned her chair around and greeted Tomo with a warm smile.

Nurse Oikawa had been at the school for as long as Tomo could remember. Just before Tomo entered her second year, the rumor had spread that Nurse Oikawa was pregnant. She didn’t have a boyfriend, and the idea that she was in the water trade had never been confirmed. She did her job, and in accordance with the Gospel of Eve, the school agreed to support her. Everyone would be sad to see her go in a couple months’ time, but her spot in the nurse’s office would always be reserved.

“Tomo! You’re looking cute today,” said Oikawa. “How’s your chest? Do you need to be fitted for a new bra?”

“I’m in good health,” said Tomo. “I’m here to deliver printouts to Tsujido.”

“If you’re looking for her, she’s in the bed over there,” said Oikawa, pointing towards the center of the nurse’s office. “I keep telling her that it’s an easy fix, but the girl won’t listen to me. She’s so stubborn.”

Tomo pulled back the curtain and saw Miyuri Tsujido lying in bed. Her pink hair was tied into its distinctive twintails. Miyuri had pulled the sheet up to her chest. She was wincing, and when Tomo reached down, she could feel a surprising amount of heat coming from Miyuri’s direction. Miyuri looked up, giving Tomo a look halfway between a friendly acknowledgement and a sharp glare.

“Yamanobe,” said Miyuri. “More schoolwork?”

“The dean’s daughter can’t fail,” said Tomo.

“Of course I won’t fail! I’m doing things that you can’t even fathom,” said Miyuri. As Miyuri struggled in the hospital bed, two damp spots began to appear. The nurse’s room had air conditioning, and Nurse Oikawa had said that she didn’t have a fever. Yet the front of her sheet was being stained.

Tomo sniffed the air. There was a familiar, sugary scent. She almost didn’t notice it because it was an undercurrent in the perfume of Mafuyu’s home. So close to normal for her that the fresh air outside of the school made its absence all the more noticeable. Tomo looked on the other side of the curtain and called out.

“Nurse Oikawa! Are you expressing milk?” Tomo had noticed the milk pumps around her desk. When Tomo had transferred to school, Oikawa had given her one of her own. Tomo thought it was cute, and treated it like her personal flask.

“Not yet,” said Oikawa, lounging back in her chair. Her shirt rolled upward, exposing her large belly. Tomo was almost taken aback by the glow coming from Oikawa, but then her nose caught a whiff coming from Miyuri again, and turned back. “If you want to help milk me, I might give you extra credit.”

“That’s not necessary,” said Tomo. “Tsujido, is there something you’re not telling everyone? I’ll let you in on a secret, I’m also-”

“Shut up, Yamanobe,” said Miyuri. “This is none of your business. Leave the papers here and let me be.”

“You don’t have to be so mean,” said Tomo, closing the curtain. She returned to class, where a free study period had already begun.

When classes wrapped, Tomo and Mafuyu went to their club activities. Mafuyu was originally in the kendo club, while Tomo was undecided. Miyuri had used her influence to paint Tomo as a liability to any potential club, barring her entry from nearly all of them. The only one that would accept both of them was the Cooking Club, which was meeting today after school. Tomo and Mafuyu slid their aprons on over their uniforms, and waited for the club president to decide what they were making today.

“I want to make pastries again,” said Tomo.

“You always want to make pastries,” said the club president. “We’re the only ones who end up eating these unless it’s time for the school festival.”

“So we’re not really a cooking club, but an eating club,” said Mafuyu.

“I don’t see the problem with that,” said Tomo. “Eating among friends is fun! Maybe we’d get more members if we were an eating club.”

Another club member ran up behind Tomo and grabbed her belly through her school uniform. “You just want an excuse to slack off in PE,” she said. “Thinking you can’t burn it all off because of the club.”

“That’s...” Tomo said, laughing from the tickling sensation. “That’s not the case at all!”

“There is another club that’s about to be disbanded,” said the club president. “The occult club has seen better days. They’re saying that it’s redundant. If the campus church is making miracles happen, why even have an occult club?”

“That’s it!” Mafuyu said. “We can bring some cookies to the occult club and convince them to merge with us. The Occult Cooking Club sounds like a great idea.”

“Then let’s get baking!” said Tomo, putting on her apron.

The bell on the oven dinged. A batch of cupcakes, with plenty to share between the occult club and the cooking club, had been prepared. A variety of frostings and icings were laid out along the counter. The other club members told Tomo and Mafuyu they would handle the decorating, leaving it up to them to make the first move on the occult club.

The occult club was at the end of the hallway, in a room with covered windows and a variety of strange flyers posted to the door. Mafuyu knocked. The door was open, but no response came from within. Tomo tried next.

“We heard you might be disbanding soon, so we wanted to ask if you’d join us. We’re the cooking club. I know we don’t have a lot in common, but I think we could be friends,” Tomo said, opening the door. “What kinds of things do you do in an occult club?”

The door opened to reveal a bog-standard school occult club. The room was decorated like a fortuneteller's’ tent, draped in black and purple curtains. Things borrowed from the astronomy club’s planetarium projected an image of the stars across the walls, several books on magic sat upon a shelf, and a crystal ball, dusty and unused, sat in the center of the room. There was someone sitting, resting their elbows on the table, near the crystal ball. A cloak was draped over the heir heads, preventing Tomo from seeing anything but their eyes.

“I’m Tomo Yamanobe, and I was wondering if you wanted to share a plate of cupcakes with us...” Tomo said. “Maybe you don’t like cupcakes?”

A distorted voice whispered from the speakers in the room. “Go away.”

“We’re here to save your club,” said Mafuyu, opening the door and unsheathing her kendo sword.

“That was a mistake. You should have saved... yourselves,” said the voice.

The hooded figure at the table roared to life, revealing a humanoid figure, but one distinctly not human. It looked like a wooden mannequin. Its limbs moved in an unnatural fashion, held in place only by the strings that ran through its body, making up its joints. Mafuyu tried to swat at it with her shinai, but the mannequin repelled her attacks.

She grabbed Tomo by the hand and ran towards the school courtyard. The doll chased after them, wobbling its arms in an unearthly fashion. The wind blew through its joints, creating a ghostly sound in the hallway. As they neared the exit to the courtyard, Tomo held her arm across her chest. She winced, looking towards Mafuyu with teary eyes.

“Are you scared?” asked Mafuyu. “I’m scared, too. That’s...”

“It’s not the doll,” said Tomo. “My chest hurts! It’s hot and my nipples are itching.”

“Did you...” Mafuyu asked.

“I haven’t forgotten. It’s stronger than usual,” said Tomo.

Mafuyu turned back for a brief moment and gave Tomo a kiss on the cheek. “Endure it. Once this is over, I’ll relieve your breasts. That’s a promise.”

“Thanks, Mafuyu! I love you!” Tomo said.

They reached the courtyard. Everyone was still in their clubs, and the sports teams were practicing away from the main field. The campus felt quiet, except for the rustling of the wind in the trees and the creepy doll’s limbs struggling to walk. It was enchanted by some kind of magic, yet it could not walk with the same dexterity as a human. It approached the two of them, lumbering forward and emitting a distorted growl.

“Lily Flash!” a voice called out.

A stray blast of pink energy launched from the roof of the school. The doll turned its head upward. Standing there, accentuated by the sun, was a young woman with long, pink hair and a great figure. She wore an outfit that looked like a superhero from American comics, decked out in shades of blue, white and red. A gold emblem of the Eastern Cross was on her stomach, and she wore a pair of red glasses that concealed her identity.

The heroine jumped from the rooftops and struck a three-point landing. She stood up and adjusted the bustline of her uniform, turning towards the doll with a look of confidence.

“The angels call, the bosoms cry out, the student body roars! They call on me to discipline evil! Listen closely, Doll Empire! I am the beautiful heroine of sisterliness and justice! Lily Mask!” She struck a dramatic pose that left her nearly rubbing her butt against Mafuyu’s arm.

“Lily Mask?” asked Mafuyu.

“Miyu-” Tomo started. Lily Mask placed a finger over her lips.

“Shh. None must know who I really am. Now, Doll Empire, what evil tricks are you up to this time?” asked Lily Mask.

“That is none of your concern. We would have taken over this school if not for your meddling, Lily Mask!” said the voice coming through the doll. “Your days are numbered!”

The doll wrapped itself in its cloak once again. It rode the wind on the cloak, soaring around the campus like a deformed bird. Lily Mask jumped into the air and slammed into the doll’s chest with her butt. It fell to the ground, this time hiding itself among the shadow of the main school building.

“Then you leave me no choice,” said Lily Mask. “For I’ll have you know, I am a Somagical Girl!”

Lily Mask grabbed the edge of her outfit. Much of her cleavage was already exposed, and the material was flexible. She pulled down, exposing her breasts to the courtyard. Her nipples were a lovely shade of coral pink, and completely erect. Tomo had noticed them through her outfit before now. The way the sweat on her bosom reflected the afternoon sunlight was gorgeous.

“You can’t purify even one of our dolls like that, Lily Mask,” said the voice from the wooden doll. “Admit it. You’re not worthy of these powers.”

“As long as I can defend my classmates, I know I’m worthy!” said Lily Mask. “Lily Spray!”

Lily Mask rubbed her hands across her breasts. She massaged them, sliding her hands from her torso down to her nipples. Her flesh, caressed between her fingers, began to glow with the same faint, pink shine from before. Drops of white liquid appeared on her nipples. They spiraled out like a showerhead into a sticky net, held together by milk and magic. The nets wound themselves around the doll’s arms, holding it down.

With a pinch of her nipples, Lily Mask freed the lines of milk from her body, leaving her an opening to run up and punch the doll across its face. The doll rolled backwards before standing up, moving around on its four limbs, scuttling forward like a crab.

“Lily Slick!” shouted Lily Mask.

Lily Mask pressed down on her chest once more. Milk sprayed from her nipples like a faucet, coating the ground with a sticky layer of milk. The doll, in crossing it, tripped over its limbs and collapsed onto the ground.

“I’ve only got enough energy for one more shot,” Lily Mask said. “I’m going to have to make this count.”

She reached for a golden Eastern Cross on a necklace. It rested comfortably between her cleavage. Lily Mask kissed the cross, and let it rest upon her skin. She rubbed her nipples with her fingers, gently rotating them in a circular motion. She lightly moaned as a pink energy built up around her body, concentrating itself at the source of her power.

“Lily...”

Her breasts became coated in milk. The milk started to glow, turning into a wave of pink energy that shot forth from her chest, covering the doll.

“BLAST!”

The doll detached an arm from the rest of its body. As everything but the hood was disintegrated in the blast, that one arm curled itself into a fist and slammed into Lily Mask’s stomach. The golden cross’ string broke. It flew from her neck onto the shaft of Mafuyu’s bamboo sword.

The energy from Lily Mask’s attack dissolved and her outfit faded, being replaced by the distinct school uniform, and face, of Miyuri Tsujido. Mafuyu rushed to Miyuri’s side. The arm scuttled off, the voice coming from it leaving a single message as it departed.

“With Lily Mask out of commission, we’ll win the day for sure! This school doesn’t stand a chance now!”

The arm disappeared into the trees. Mafuyu passed the golden cross over to Tomo, who placed it around her neck. The pain in her chest vanished, being replaced only the comforting warmth of the milk flowing through her breasts.

“We have to get her to the infirmary,” said Mafuyu. “She’s been injured.”

“It’s just a blow to the stomach, I’ve had worse than this,” said Miyuri.

The three of them walked towards the library. They found a study room and locked themselves behind the soundproof glass windows. Once everyone was seated around the table, Mafuyu demanded an explanation.

“What’s there to explain? I’m the heroine of the academy, Lily Mask!” said Miyuri.

“You could’ve chosen a better alias,” said Mafuyu. “How did you come into this power?”

“My father purchased that golden cross for me at an auction. It was a birthday present. When I tried it on, I could hear a voice calling out to me, telling me that I was a Somagical Girl. I found out what it was before long,” said Miyuri. She opened her top and exposed her breasts. With only a slight squeeze, a line of milk ran down her nipples.

“You’re just like Tomo...” said Mafuyu.

“I thought I smelled something sweet,” said Tomo.

“I’m not even pregnant. If the school found out, it would be a scandal,” said Miyuri. “I can’t even milk myself because the voice says it’s the source of my power. I can’t empty my breast during the morning or I’ll lose my fights, and I can’t empty my power during fights or I’ll lose my life. It’s a problem. Though my chest weirdly feels lighter, now.”

“Do you need help getting it out? I do this with Tomo all the time,” said Mafuyu.

“There’s no need,” said Miyuri. She produced two wine glasses from a nearby cabinet and began milking her breasts into the cups. Once she had squeezed all she could, she slumped back in the chair. Her chest felt the lightest it had this whole semester. “A reward for my new friends. Drink of my soma.”

“Soma?” asked Tomo and Mafuyu. While Mafuyu hesitated, Tomo had already swallowed all of Miyuri’s milk. Some of it was dribbling down her lips, which Mafuyu rushed to wipe up her handkerchief.

“It tastes really good,” said Tomo.

“This is no ordinary breast milk,” said Miyuri. “It’s mentioned in old religious texts, including one chapter of the Book of Eve. The very text our school is founded upon! The drink of the gods, said to make one immortal.”

“Then why is it coming out of your breasts?” asked Mafuyu.

“It’s not my position to answer that,” said Miyuri. “All I know is what the voice told me. It said that there are people who wish to corrupt this world, and it’s my duty as a Somagical Girl to stand against them.”

The air in the study room began to change. The drinks on the table vibrated, and the necklace began to shake. A ball of golden light metamorphosed into the shape of a small manatee hovering in the air. The manatee had one red eye and one blue eye, in addition to a pair of cherubic wings on its back.

“I’m finally in the presence of someone who can see me,” said the manatee fairy.

“You’re the voice,” said Miyuri.

“Miyuri, thank you for holding onto the Somagical powers until the true host was found. You are relieved of your duty,” said the manatee.

“I haven’t even scored a decisive victory yet!” said Miyuri, reaching for the manatee. It fluttered away from her, and rested its head on Tomo’s bosom.

“What is your name, young maiden?” it asked.

“Tomo,” she replied.

“I can feel it in you, Tomo. You are the vessel that carries the spirit of Saint Olja. Patron saint of motherhood and healing. Your entire family line has been carrying her since the turn of the century. Now is the time for you to put it to use. The awakening of the true Somagical Girl is here!” said the manatee.

“Why should we trust you?” asked Mafuyu.

“Because I am a cherubim, entrusted with this holy mission. My true name would be too complicated to pronounce, but you may call me Sasha,” said the manatee.

“You’re so cute!” said Tomo.

“We cannot rest for long,” said Sasha. “I fear that the Doll Empire may be about to make another move. They’ll want revenge after their last strike failed. Tomo, now is your time to shine.”

“Understood,” Tomo nodded.

The doll was waiting for them in the auditorium. It had reconfigured itself, replacing its head with the crystal ball from the occult club. Two light sources that looked like eyes shining from underneath the hood were visible. The doll spoke with the same distorted voice. Mafuyu instantly drew her sword upon approach.

“Something that simple can’t defeat the Doll Empire’s magic,” said Sasha. “Only the power of the Somagical Girl can stand against it. Tomo, draw out the power within you!”

“Within... me...” Tomo said.

“The Soma produced in your breasts is filled with an unlimited magical power. Spread it across your body, and transform!” said Sasha.

Tomo kissed the golden cross, and let it dangle between her cleavage. She took a deep breath, and rubbed her breasts. She pressed down on her breasts, running from the back to the front, wrapping her fingers around her nipples. She felt her nipples begin to stimulate, slowly rising beneath her uniform. The pressure building at her tips was strong. With a tight squeeze, a spray of milk, sparkling with an unnatural shine, coated the chest of her school uniform, permeating through her pads, her bra and the fabric of her clothes.

“That’s good,” Sasha said. “Keep going.”

Tomo kept blotting more of her breast milk, increasing the size of the wet spot on her uniform. Her body felt sticky, but the temperature was consistent, and a sweet smell was building up around her. Her uniform was starting to glow with a faint sheen of blue energy, bright enough to be seen even in the daylight. The glow spread across her uniform until all of her clothes were enveloped in the warm, blue glow. Tomo felt herself slightly hovering off the ground, propelled by the force of magic in her body.

“Somagical Transformation!” Tomo called out.

A golden light enveloped Tomo as she was protected by the Holy Barrier. Her outfit turned into light and exploded off her body in shards of magic, leaving her naked in the middle of a swirling storm of shards of light and drops of milk. Soma was flowing down her body, from her chest to her feet, converging at her navel and filling her with magical power. The spirit of St. Olja, a woman who strongly resembled her with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, approached her.

The spirit of the saint embraced her. She could feel the warmth of Olja’s breasts pressing into her own. Olja’s spirit turned into a shower of milk that fell upon Tomo’s head, covering her in magical power. The rain became viscous, solidifying into the shape of a new outfit. It resembled a nun’s outfit in the shades of blue of her school uniform, except allowing for greater freedom of movement. The Eastern Cross appeared on Tomo’s habit. Cloth wrapped itself around her breasts, and she broke from the Holy Barrier and returned to the gym.

“Tomo, that outfit...” Mafuyu said.

“This is the shape of her power! A new heroine is born!” said Sasha, flitting about the gym happily.

Tomo landed on the auditorium’s stage, beneath a spotlight that had turned itself on unprompted.

“Who are you?” asked the doll.

Tomo’s voice echoed majestically. It sounded as though the voice of St. Olja was speaking in unison with her own convictions.

“Motherhood is the beginning of eros! The patron saint of love, Somagical Girl Tomo is here!” She struck a pose, looking both cute and strong. 

Mafuyu couldn’t take her eyes off her. The magical glow radiating from Tomo’s body made her look more alluring than ever, and made her realize the relative strength of her wooden sword.

“We’ve dealt with Somagical Girls. What’s one more?” said the doll.

“You haven’t dealt with me,” Tomo said confidently. She pulled down the front of her outfit, exposing her breasts. They flopped out, jiggling for a few moments before coming to a rest above the soft fabric of her dress. Her nipples were half-erect, already poking out from the depths of her areolae.

“I sense great power within you. This will only make your defeat sweeter,” said the doll.

The doll clenched its arm into a fist, and propelled itself towards Tomo. She did not move from her spot on the stage. Tomo placed one hand under her breast, letting it bounce. A loud clap, from the point where her palm met her flesh, echoed. Tomo raised her breast, bringing her nipple close to her mouth. She wrapped her lips around her nipple, and sucked. A slurping sound filled the auditorium. Lines of milk ran down her lips. She swallowed, and let her breast fall back into place.

“Soma Shield!” Tomo shouted.

Two lines of magical energy, tethered to her nipples, ballooned out around her and created a light blue magical barrier shaped like her bosom. The doll bounced off it like rubber, flying into the rafters. It tried to readjust itself, with little space to do so.

“What was that?” Tomo asked.

“Not only does her body produce Soma, when she swallows her own, it strengthens, increasing her magical power!’ said Sasha. “There are precious few maidens blessed enough to perform this feat.”

Tomo did not jump. She floated. Two faint angelic wings, constructed of the same blue energy that surrounded her body, appeared on her back. She flew up to the rafters, creating a small rain of soma as she flew. She reached the doll, and held out her hand for a palm thrust. With a single, forceful push, the doll fell into the center of the auditorium. Mafuyu dodged it just in time, clearing the way for Tomo to hover to the ground once more.

“Such power. Where is this coming from?” asked the doll.

“From the strength of love!” Tomo said. She kissed the cross. Golden light spread from the center of the cross, covering Tomo’s fully erect nipples with a magnificent golden energy. Tomo massaged her breasts, coaxing the soma power to gather at the tips of her body. “In the name of Eve, return to paradise!”

Tomo pressed down on her breasts, spraying out soma. The sprinkles increased in pressure, becoming two cannons perched upon Tomo’s chest. 

“Holy Healing!”

The doll was wiped away in a sticky, golden wave of soma, destroying the body of the doll and leaving only the crystal ball and cloak in its place. The light faded from Tomo’s body. She collapsed onto the floor. Her outfit dissolved into strands of magic, unraveling itself and leaving Tomo naked in the middle of the gym. A burst of golden light appeared above her head, and her uniform came fluttering down on top of her, creating a blanket as she fell asleep.

“You did a good job,” Mafuyu said, reaching down and kissing Tomo on the cheek.

“This isn’t the last we’ll see of the Doll Empire,” said Sasha. “Who knows what they want Tomo for?”

Tomo was dragged back to the infirmary. Nurse Oikawa didn’t question why. This wasn’t the first time Tomo had been dragged here, and it wouldn’t be the last. Mafuyu asked where Miyuri had gone off to. Tsujido had gone in the direction of the Occult Club without telling anyone. Before leaving, Oikawa asked Mafuyu if she wanted to rub her belly, but Mafuyu put that offer on hold until another time.

As she ran through the halls, Sasha appeared beside her, flapping his oddly incongruous wings on top of his manatee body.

“Why are you following me?” asked Mafuyu.

“I trust you,” said Sasha. Mafuyu wasn’t sure how to respond to that. 

She turned the corner, making her way towards the Occult Club. Miyuri was sitting in the middle of the table, dressed in a pink bedlah she had found in the closet. It fit her perfectly. Miyuri was poring over the crystal ball, alternately trying to gaze into it and trying to sniff it. The smell of Tomo’s purification still lingered over it. It was a pleasant smell, like the kitchen of a charming bakery.

“Tsujido, what are you doing?” asked Mafuyu.

“I am not Miyuri Tsujido,” she said, treating the clubroom as a one-person show, “I am the great foreteller of all, Madame Lily! Come, show me your breasts and I will divine your future.”

“You can’t predict anything with that!” said Mafuyu.

“Some of her Somagical Power remains,” said Sasha, flying down and curling up in Miyuri’s cleavage. “I don’t know how long it will last, but what’s the harm in having one more person who knows our secret? We must do what we can to keep the school safe.”

“Fine,” said Mafuyu. “Does this mean you’re joining the Occult Cooking Club?”

“Joined? I made myself club president!” said Miyuri, laughing in the way a debutante always does.

“Yay, we’re saved,” said Mafuyu with a deadpan expression.

Later that evening, Tomo was taking a bath. Her breast milk slowly mixed with the water, creating a kind of bubble bath that couldn’t be found elsewhere. She had wanted Mafuyu to milk her once again, but Sasha insisted that she save up her Somagical Power for when the next threat arrived. Sasha was sleeping in a basket by the windowsill, while Mafuyu was sitting naked on the toilet beside the bathroom, talking with Tomo.

“Don’t fall asleep while you’re in there,” said Mafuyu through the door.

“So mom’s had this same thing. Did she fight the Doll Empire too? Or was it something else?” Tomo asked, looking down at her breasts. They were heavy, and floating on the water. The heat and warmth took the weight off her back, and put her at ease. “When I was fighting, I felt like I wasn’t entirely myself. Like someone was guiding me.”

“Every hero needs to be guided by someone,” said Mafuyu. “I want to let you know, you can always ask me for help. I love you, Tomo.”

“I love you too, Mafuyu,” said Tomo.

They fell asleep that night, Mafuyu resting her head in Tomo’s cleavage as before. When they were asleep, Sasha woke up from his nap and looked out towards the church campus. He could see the tallest point of the steeple in the distance, shining with the same magical light as the golden cross.

“You’re not fully ready to be a magical girl yet, Tomo,” said Sasha. “You also need a wand.”

Tomo dreamed of a world without fighting. She wanted to know if her newfound powers could be used in a way that brought peace to the world without conflict, but until such a day came, she wanted to use her abilities to the fullest.


	2. Somagical Charge! Olja Crosier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomo looks for a magical wand as the Doll Empire makes its move.

Church bells rang. Tomo and Mafuyu stood opposite each other in the campus church on the day of graduation. One ceremony had already concluded, and a second one was set to begin. The two stood opposite each other, staring into each other’s eyes. Mafuyu had donned a tuxedo, looking like a prince from a fairy tale. Saint Olja stood before the two women, blessing them in her presence.

“Do you, Tomo Yamanobe, take Mafuyu as your wife?” asked Olja.

“I do.”

“Do you, Mafuyu Oribe, take Tomo as your wife?” Olja asked again.

“I do.”

“You may now kiss the breasts,” said Olja.

Tomo pulled open the front of her wedding dress. Her breasts flopped forward, milk already dribbling out of her nipples. Mafuyu bent down on her knees and kissed Tomo’s breast, which quickly transitioned into slurping up her milk before the pews full of people. Mafuyu loudly gulped, drinking down Tomo’s warmth. Tomo felt herself start to become aroused.

“Mafuyu, I’m so happy,” Tomo said, tears coming to her eyes.

She woke up. All of that had been a dream. The front of her nightgown was stained with milk, and Mafuyu was already having breakfast in the main room. Tomo took off her nightgown and started licking her milk off her breasts. She looked for a towel or washcloth, desperate to freshen herself before the next day of school began.

Sasha, the manatee fairy that called himself a cherubim, was resting on Tomo’s shelf, watching her walk around the shared bedroom. “What were you dreaming about?” asked Sasha.

“It’s something I can’t tell Mafuyu. I’m not telling a strange fairy like you,” said Tomo.

“I’m not a fairy! I’m a cherubim, sent here to help mankind! You are my acolyte. You should be happy to be chosen for such a prestigious position,” said Sasha. “From the moment I saw you, I knew you were destined for greatness.”

“There must have been a mistake,” Tomo said. “Mafuyu is much more athletic than I am. My grades aren’t that great, and I’m kinda chubby. Just because mom was a Somagical Girl...”

“You don’t understand, Tomo!” said Sasha, flying around like a hummingbird, “Those are the qualifications! A pure heart, a motherly body, favored by the saints themselves! You’re producing soma even outside of battle! This is your life’s calling.”

“If the Doll Empire is starting with our school, they’d have to be a student or a teacher,” said Tomo. “Maybe we could talk to them first.”

“You’ll understand that sometimes, a girl must turn into a warrior. Like Jeanne d’Arc,” said Sasha. He returned to his basket and resumed sleeping. Tomo changed into her uniform and grabbed the golden cross from her bedside table. When it hung over her breasts, she felt at ease. For the first time in years, she went to school without pads in her bra.

Miyuri walked into the class the next morning carrying a small bag around her waist. Tomo could see from the apparatus sticking out that it was a breast pump. One that looked fancier than her own. It must have been one Miyuri found in her house from when she was a child, having borrowed it for reasons she was too embarrassed to explain. Tomo called Miyuri over to her seat before class began.

“I’ll teach you the secret of self-sucking after class. It’s messier but more fun,” Tomo whispered. “What did you tell them?”

“That I have the same condition as you...” Miyuri said.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Tomo said, looking towards Miyuri’s nipples. Miyuri propped up a textbook at her desk and started pumping. An orange-haired student sitting at the desk beside her looked over with a curious glance.

The Occult Cooking Club was called to session after class. The members of the Cooking Club were well aware of Tomo’s secret, but were surprised to see that Miyuri had the same condition. Miyuri, or rather, Madame Lily, was hovering over her crystal ball, practicing the set of hand motions she felt would be the most “authentic” for an occult club member.

“That’s right, girls, I am also overflowing with a mother’s bounty,” said Miyuri. “Perhaps it is a blessing from Eve herself, so that we may come to better understand ourselves as women.”

“You’re mostly right,” said Mafuyu.

“Come, let there be no shame!” said Miyuri. “Bare your bosoms before the exalted Madame Lily!”

“It’s nothing we haven’t seen in the locker rooms,” said the former cooking club president. 

Soon, everyone in the room was left in only their skirts and panties, except for Mafuyu. When Tomo came around, pressing her breasts against her back, Mafuyu acquiesced and removed her bra. As long as she was wrapped in Tomo’s warmth, she was okay in a situation like this. The girls looked towards Tomo, and noticed that milk was spilling out of her nipples. Even with the golden cross around her neck, her production of soma was so strong that even the slightest stimulation caused her to leak.

“Yamanobe, you and the club pres have the same thing,” said the cooking club president. “You haven’t been pregnant?”

“I’ve been sucking my boobs since I was able to, but I don’t think that caused it,” Tomo said. “I’ve had plenty of sex, though. With Mafuyu.”

The girls swooned. Mafuyu was admired as a prince at the academy, and not just by Tomo. Before she resigned from the kendo club, keeping her practice strictly to her own home, she had been admired like a samurai of old. Mafuyu had received more than a few love letters from girls, but turned them all down. She was already in a committed relationship with Tomo, and nothing would change that.

“Tomo, not in front of everyone!” Mafuyu said. “Read the mood.”

“I wish I could be embraced by Oribe,” said one of the members of the cooking club, “Held in those arms after striking the winning blow in a kendo match, feeling her breath on my neck. You’re so lucky.”

“It’s not luck, it’s love,” Tomo said.

The door to the Occult Cooking Club swung open. There were four ghost members of the club, all of whom showed up just often enough to prevent the Occult Club from shutting down, and almost never at the same time. One of them walked in. Hana Katsuragi, a delinquent who enjoyed causing trouble at the school gates and picking fights for the thrill of it. She looked younger than everyone else in the room, and was even flatter than Mafuyu. The only one who recognized her was Miyuri.

“Hana. It’s been ages,” said Miyuri. “We’ve merged with the Cooking Club as a matter of course, and...”

An awkward silence fell over the room, only breaking when Hana erupted into a shout that could be heard in the hallway. “Why does everyone have their tits out?”

Everyone except Miyuri and Tomo had buttoned their tops up within a few minutes. Miyuri, as club president and resident fortuneteller, immediately began grandstanding. “One of the most beautiful things, that make us human, is the breast. That which nourishes, comforts, and attracts. If we cannot divine the future from them, then for what purpose has this club been formed?”

“You’re just doing it to tease me,” said Hana. “You know I’m even flatter than Oribe over here.”

“Excuse me?” said Mafuyu.

“Hana, calm down,” said Tomo. “Here.” She placed one hand underneath her breast and offered it to the punky girl. “You’ll feel better once you’ve tasted some of my milk. It’ll be all warm and sticky in your stomach.”

“We haven’t even had lunch yet, it’s too early for that,” said one of the members of the cooking club.

“Mafuyu said it makes her feel better,” said Tomo. “Don’t be shy. I’ve already teased my nipples out. No biting, please.”

Hana placed her lips to Tomo’s nipples. She sucked for a few moments, all the girls of the club watching. Milk dribbled down her lips, overflowing from her mouth. She sloshed it around for a few moments, letting the taste linger on her tongue before swallowing loudly. Her eyes shot wide open.

“What is it?” asked Tomo. “Did you not like the taste?”

“No, it was... delicious,” said Hana. “Too delicious.”

“This is the thicker, creamier milk. It’s thinner earlier in the day. Everyone’s stomach handles it differently,” Tomo said.

“That won’t be a problem,” said Hana. “Th-thanks.”

“That settles it. Let’s head to the home ec room and start cooking,” said one of the club members. “Let’s show Tsujido how good something handmade tastes.”

“With my own hands?” asked Miyuri, as she was dragged off to the home ec room, still wearing her Madame Lily costume. As the Occult room emptied out, Mafuyu turned around and looked at Hana.

“Are you coming with?” asked Mafuyu.

“I’ll be there in a moment,” said Hana, shushing her away. The door closed, and Hana was left standing in the middle of the magical circle on the floor, in near darkness.

Hana opened a closet in the room, and descended a set of stairs. The stairs were pristine, despite being unused for some time. They linked the main campus to the church basement, and had originally been established for carrying supplies towards the school. Once the academy became more modern, the original purpose of the storage room was forgotten. Hana was one of the few who knew how to access it.

There was a scanner in the back of the closet. It was a modified retina scanner that instead required the entrant to present their nipple before coming in. Hana lifted her shirt and showed off her pink bud. Once she was allowed entry, she walked towards the church basement. The basement was lit with hanging lights, all drawing towards a copper throne in the back of the room.

Hana stepped through a magical barrier and changed into an outfit with a floral pattern, with flower petals surrounding her nipples. It was as though her body was covered in vines, and she had donned a green mask. The green stood out against her orange hair. She bowed in front of the throne, which rotated around to reveal the Queen sitting upon it.

“Wooden Hana, you have returned,” said the Queen, “What news do you bring me?”

“I’ve found the Soma of Saint Olja,” said Hana, standing on one knee before her queen, “The current holder let me taste it herself. She sensed nothing strange.”

The Queen extended one of the arms of her copper throne, brushing it against Hana’s navel. “I can hear it in you. It’s warm and rich. Olja’s spirit remains no matter how many times she’s reincarnated,” said the Queen. “Don’t become addicted to her sweetness. We will indulge in it ourselves soon enough.”

“Yes, my queen,” said Hana.

Hana walked over to a collection of wooden mannequins, held together by string and magic. She placed her hand on the symbol on one’s chest, infusing it with a floral magical energy. The doll fused with a nearby candle, changing its arms into torches. The newly formed Torch Doll moved forward, lumbering as fast as its wooden legs could carry it.

“The Doll Empire will reign,” said the Queen.

Tomo, Miyuri and Mafuyu were visiting the church. They were told a new sister by the name of Teresa was starting to work for the school. She was their age, and didn’t have many friends on campus. As they walked across campus, Sasha appeared from the clouds, fluttering above their heads, keeping his eyes looking down into Tomo’s cloth-covered cleavage.

“Your school’s teaching of the more obscure lessons makes it perfect for a Somagical Girl,” said Sasha. “The students are treated well here.”

“I’m working on it,” said Miyuri. “I just feel like I have to do it as Lily Mask. Father would consider it a waste of money. I haven’t even told him about my... condition. Why is it like this?”

“Hormones?” asked Tomo. “That’s what mom always told me. She knew it was Saint Olja, but Miyuri, you’re not possessed by a Saint...”

Miyuri looked away. “Don’t call me by my first name. We’re not that close, Yamanobe.”

“There’s a fascinating history,” said Sasha. “In the early days of civilization, angels visited Earth, but upon tasting Earth food in their brief stay, they had to relieve themselves upon the ground. Where they did, sprouted a plant that had divine properties. The women of the village both ate of this plant and slept with the angels, making their bodies a divine vessel for soma.

“As soma was meant to be consumed, it came out in the one human fluid meant for drinking. Breast milk. The women who released soma could do this even if they weren’t pregnant. Though the angels had left, regular consumption of the mushrooms eventually made their bodies suited to producing soma, which they discovered had magical, healing properties. It could give energy and health to all who wished for it. The gene for soma production has been carried down from ancient times, across the world.

“To a degree, all women can produce soma, but those who were particularly suited for it became saints. Upon sleeping with angels once again, they became practically divine, able to carry on their soma producing powers for good. As soon as puberty hits, soma production begins. That’s how the spirit of the gods is infused into all of you. I never thought a woman with no Saint could become a Somagical Girl, and while Miyuri’s power wasn’t as strong as I would’ve liked, it was beyond my expectations.”

“I’ll try again someday!” Miyuri said, pushing up her breasts. “Don’t look down on the Tsujido family!”

“You’ve got a lot of confidence in your body, Tomo,” said Sasha, ignoring Miyuri’s plea.

“Mom always said to love what you’ve got,” said Tomo in response.

“Then that’s good,” said Sasha. “Now that you’re a Somagical Girl, you’re missing one very important thing.”

“Asking mom about her stories?” asked Tomo.

Sasha stopped in front of the cross on the church. “No, a wand! Every magical girl has a magical wand to bring peace and love to the world! There’s an artifact inside this very church that should be a perfect base!”

“We’re not stealing from the church!” said Mafuyu.

“It’s not stealing, we’re politely asking them for it so we can properly use its abilities to their fullest,” said Sasha. “You’ll know it when you see it.”

Sasha rested on top of Mafuyu’s kendo bag as the three of them entered the church. Though it looked like an old Western-style church, it had been built when the school was, so it was fairly young. They were greeted at the front entrance by a young, blonde woman with hair that resembled a dog’s ears.

“Welcome, fellow students! I’m Teresa Beria,” she said. “What interests you? We’re not holding services at the moment, so...”

“We’re looking around,” said Mafuyu. “I’ve never been in here before.”

Teresa looked at Tomo and Miyuri. “The dean’s daughter, and the former dean’s daughter,” she said. “My apologies for not recognizing you right away.”

“It’s okay,” said Tomo.

“You’re correct to not have recognized me!” said Miyuri. “I’ve been protecting the safety of this school for some time!”

“Really?” asked Teresa. “I’ve heard rumors of a hero who protects this school. The Somagical Girl in the blue outfit. I would love to meet her someday.”

Miyuri looked dumbfounded. Until only a few days ago, she had been the sole protector of the academy as the valiant Lily Mask, channeling all of her upper class upbringing into a pastiche of a superhero, as she imagined. She couldn’t endlessly produce soma like Tomo, but she had repelled several monsters from the Doll Empire that the school had never even heard about. Miyuri approached Teresa.

“Don’t concern yourself with the world of heroes. You’re here to guide the young ones towards a brighter future. Even if you look about our age. Miss Teresa, we were wondering, are there any particular artifacts being held inside this church?” said Miyuri.

Sasha, hovering behind Miyuri, whispered in her ear. “Not so bluntly!”

“Sure, come this way,” said Teresa, beckoning them into the main room.

The room looked like any other church. Stained glass windows lined the walls, with the key difference being that all of them depicted scenes of women from the apocrypha. The afternoon light filtering in through the stained glass gave the room a certain pleasant air that counteracted the stale smell coming from the room itself. A confessional booth was off in the corner, currently empty.

Teresa walked into the back room, treating it like she was working at a mall store. The sound of her rummaging through boxes could be heard. She returned in a moment with a crosier in white and gold, with red and blue accents along its shaft. The staff was topped with two orbs that resembled breasts, though Teresa didn’t call attention to them. She placed it into a holder in the center of the church.

“This Crosier has been passed down for centuries. It was said to have originally been used by Saint Olja herself,” said Teresa. “For now, it’s little more than a display piece. What do you need it for?”

Tomo wondered how to best phrase it. Sasha had told her to keep her identity secret, but also told her she needed to find a wand to become a proper magical girl. She pressed her arms against her breasts, squeezing them together. She felt a sharp pop in her chest, followed by a warm sensation slowly rolling down her breasts. Without her pads, the front of her uniform was quickly becoming stained with her milk.

Miyuri, who felt slightly turned on from the sight, felt her bosom start to leak as well. The nearest washing machine was a long walk away. Teresa had a shocked expression. Two of the most prominent students in the school were suddenly lactating in front of her.

“I shouldn’t have to wash this every day,” Tomo said. “Mafuyu, can you help me?”

“Oribe, you apparently know what to do! Assist me as well!” said Miyuri.

“Um, excuse me,” Teresa said. “I wasn’t aware you two were young mothers. If you ever need someone to take care of your children, the church will gladly...”

“What?” Mafuyu said, turning around as she unbuttoned Tomo’s shirt, exposing her bra. “They’re not pregnant. Tomo’s body is just like this.”

“All women can lactate. Even you,” said Miyuri. “We’ll still need to borrow your venue. This looks like a good place to milk myself away from the watching eyes of the class. I must maintain my veil of secrecy.”

“Yes. If you must,” said Teresa.

The three of them sat in the main church, underneath the watchful eyes of Eve. Tomo and Miyuri sat side by side, with their bras pulled down and their breasts fully exposed. Tomo gave a brief aside glance at Miyuri’s breasts, and her nipples quickly stiffened. They burrowed out of their inverted hiding place, standing even more taut than Miyuri’s tight pink tips. Their personal pumps were at their sides, empty but prepared for action.

Mafuyu’s stomach growled. “We might not be home in time for dinner,” Mafuyu said. “At least I can get a drink.”

“Oribe can’t be the only one whose thirst is slaked,” said Miyuri. “The truth is, Yamanobe, I can’t control this feeling. I was the one who gave you your powers, and you go and share your milk with Katsuragi before me? You looked so happy when you drank my milk from the glass, I wished to share it with you... directly. Spare a thought for Lily Mask.”

“Miyuri, if you wanted that, all you had to do was ask,” said Tomo. “You’re my friend. I love having that kind of skinship with you. Mafuyu, I’d like Miyuri to have the first taste of my breast.”

“I have it all the time at home. There’s plenty to go around,” said Mafuyu.

Miyuri slid up to Tomo. She placed her hands underneath Tomo’s breasts, gently lifting them. While they were only one cup size bigger than her own, Miyuri could feel the difference. They had a nice shape, and a real heft that their softness and warmth didn’t suggest. Miyuri felt like her hands were sinking in, covering her palms in soma. She could feel the blood and breast milk flowing underneath the soft, pliable flesh, alive and warm. Her eyes were drawn to Tomo’s nipples, lightly twitching in the center of her breasts. Miyuri carried her glance upward to Tomo’s eyes.

“Do you like them?” asked Tomo.

“They’re wonderful,” said Miyuri. “I’ve applied myself rigorously to a perfect figure, but you... It’s like you don’t even try.”

“Saint Olja has nothing to do with this,” said Sasha, perching himself on the pew. “She really is proud of what she has. The love that flows through soma isn’t just love for others, it’s love for yourself. A woman who’s confident in her own body has potential to be the strongest Somagical Girl.”

Miyuri’s stomach also growled. “Will you let me have this honor?”

“The areola is the most sensitive part, but all of my breasts are sensitive,” said Tomo. “Be gentle.”

Miyuri, her own breasts still leaking, leaned in and wrapped her lips around Tomo’s milky nipple. She sucked, filling her mouth with thick, warm milk. She could lightly taste the spiritual magic in it, giving it a flavor that no ordinary breast could produce. She swallowed, and when it hit her stomach, she felt at peace. Tomo’s warmth had spread throughout her body, filling her with more than a fullness in her stomach. It was a fullness in her heart and her loins, a kind of happiness she hadn’t remembered she could experience.

“It’s delicious,” Miyuri said. “You’re telling me this was produced entirely by your own body?”

“It’s not as full-flavored as my mom’s, but Mafuyu likes it,” said Tomo. “I’m glad you do, too. If you keep sucking, I think I might... cum.”

“Can we do that here?” asked Mafuyu.

“According to the Gospel of Eve, the flesh is meant to be indulged,” said Miyuri.

Miyuri and Tomo attached their pumps to to their right and left breasts, respectively. They squeezed down on the handle, pulling their nipples forward and extracting fountains of milk, dribbling down into the container. Their other breasts were pushed close together, their nipples almost overlapping, to let Mafuyu indulge. Mafuyu held both nipples in her mouth at once, sucking from Miyuri and Tomo with the same force.

Her mouth was stuffed, but her mind raced with thoughts. She intimately knew the taste of Tomo’s milk, from its creamy morning texture to its silky nighttime feel. While she had briefly tasted Miyuri’s, she was adjusting to it quickly. It had a mildly fruity taste to it, occasionally overpowering but never leaving an aftertaste as strong as Tomo’s. Lines of milk ran down Mafuyu’s lips as she rapidly filled her stomach with as much soma as she could hold. Her face and chest began to feel hot. Even her legs felt like they would give out. When she reached her limit, Miyuri released the nipples from her lips and pulled her head back, letting out a satisfied little belch in response.

“Thanks, Mafuyu,” said Tomo, looking like she was about to orgasm.

“That was impressive, Oribe,” said Miyuri, who already had orgasmed, dripping her love juices onto the pew, desperately trying to hide them under her skirt. “I can see why Yamanobe trusts you, after all.”

“Don’t give Mafuyu all the soma!” said Sasha. “You might need it yourselves if the Doll Empire attacks.”

“It’s almost the weekend. If they haven’t attacked now, they’re not going to,” said Mafuyu. She lifted her skirt and looked at her belly. She could feel the soma sloshing around inside her, hanging over the edge of her panties. “I may pass on dinner tonight.”

“You’re so full of soma, maybe you should fight the Dolls,” said Sasha, nuzzling against Mafuyu’s belly.

“That’s not happening,” said Mafuyu. “Tomo has enough power to defend herself. I don’t know how much I could do against them.”

“Say, Sasha, about my mom...” Tomo started to ask. She never finished her question, because the doors to the church swung open with a loud creak. Standing in silhouette against the fading light in the windows was a figure that the trio did not immediately recognize.

“Olja, we’ve found you,” said the voice, coming from a diminutive figure. “Surrender yourself to the Doll Empire, or we’ll make you come by force.”

Tomo, who had just finished buttoning up her uniform, turned around. “Never! Mafuyu and I are going home to have dinner!”

“I’m afraid that’s not going to happen,” said the voice, stepping into the light. “I am Wooden Flower of the Doll Empire. I won’t be fighting you directly. Candle Doll, capture Olja!”

The candle mannequin moved forward. Tomo stood in the center of the aisle, bathed in the light coming through the stained glass windows. She looked down at her chest, and then back at the doll, its flames burning bright.

“You leave me no choice,” Tomo said. She kissed the golden cross, and squeezed down on her breasts. The entire front of her uniform was splattered with milk, exposing her bra and cleavage beneath. The Holy Barrier began to construct itself at her feet. “Somagical Transformation!”

Tomo’s clothes vanished from her body, and in a brief flash, she had once again donned the robes of Saint Olja. The outfit is magical because absorbing soma into its fabric doesn’t weaken it, it makes it stronger. It retains a smooth, comfortable feel that allows for ease of motion no matter how much soma drips onto it, because soma was used in materializing it into this world to begin with.

Framed by the stained glass picture of Eve, Tomo announced herself. “Motherhood is the beginning of eros! Patron saint of love, Somagical Girl Tomo has arrived!”

“What a sorry excuse for a magical girl,” said Wooden Flower. “See if you can stand against my doll!”

Tomo reached for the front of her robes and exposed her breasts once again. Her nipples were erect and dripping with soma, still tingling from the session a few moments ago. Tomo focused her nipple towards one of the candle flames, and squirted a high pressure line of soma towards the candle. The doll dodged the blast, thrusting its arm towards Tomo once again.

“You can’t extinguish these flames,” said Wooden Flower.

“Maybe...” said Tomo, massaging her bosom, “I don’t need to. Soma String!” Lines of breast milk shot out, transforming into ropes of blue energy. She wrapped them around the doll’s legs, pulling her entire torso backwards to attempt to trip it over. She realized if its candles hit the floor, the entire church could be set on fire. Tomo pulled away at the last minute, pinching her nipples to cut off the flow of energy.

“Soma...” Tomo pushed down on her breasts, but only a slight drizzle came forward. She had expended too much with Mafuyu. It would take too long to recover at this rate. The rumbling of her stomach, signaling her hunger, wasn’t helping. She was lacking the energy to fight. Tomo looked at the pews, and got an idea.

“Mafuyu! Toss me my pump!” Tomo said. There was enough freshly squeezed soma in there that she could pull off an attack strong enough to defeat the doll.

Mafuyu scooped up Tomo’s pump. She looked for a way to hand it off to Tomo. The distance wasn’t that great, but the Candle Doll had its eyes on her. If she loitered in front of it for too long, she’d make herself a target.

Sasha flew down onto the pew and held Miyuri’s pump between his arms, shaking around her soma. “Lily Mask’s is here, too,” said Sasha.

“It’s a last resort,” said Mafuyu.

Tomo massaged her breasts, trying to push out enough milk to counterattack. While her previously released milk made her breasts slippery enough to be squeezed with ease, it was becoming sticky, making it difficult for her to work up the pressure needed. Her hands were starting to chafe her breasts, leaving the area around her nipples red and stinging. Tomo was panting, her hands starting to cramp from the pressure.

“It’s not coming out!” Tomo said.

As she caught her breath, the Candle Doll threw out two globs of quickly hardening wax. They stuck over Tomo’s nipples, covering the exact dimensions of her areolae. Tomo tried to push once again. She felt a slight bit of milk dribble out, and then immediately catch itself at the bottom of the wax.

“Now it’ll never come out. You’re finished!” said Wooden Flower.

“I have to pull these off,” said Tomo. “I don’t care if they show! I don’t! Wear! Pasties!” She pinched her nipples, but the wax refused to remove itself.

“Tomo, catch!” Mafuyu threw the pump into the air in Tomo’s direction.

The Candle Doll interfered, knocking it to the ground with a sharp blow. The glass shattered, leaving fragments on the carpet. Splashes of Tomo’s milk flew around the area, and the pump rolled its way to her feet. Tomo, still pinching her nipples in a concentrated attempt to remove the wax, looked down in shock.

“That was important,” Tomo said.

Wooden Flower licked her lips. “Who cares? Once you’re taken by the Empire, all your soma will be devoured by our Queen. If I’m lucky, she may even let me have a taste. I’ll remove the wax, if you let me have another taste.”

“Never! This is Mafuyu’s special milk,” said Tomo, resisting as Wooden Flower placed her hand under her chin. “You can’t appreciate it without love.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a magnificent golden-white glow. The soma that had landed on the crosier had caused it to shine in the same color as Tomo’s aura. The broken pieces of Tomo’s pump picked themselves up, gathering beneath the head of the staff and reconfiguring themselves into a stained glass globe. The pump rose off the floor, attaching itself to the top of the staff. The staff broke out of its stand, and shrunk its staff down from the size of a cane to the size of a sword.

It floated into Tomo’s grip. The glowing light from the staff weakened the grip of the wax on her nipples. The wax fell to the floor, leaving Tomo’s sore areolae exposed to the cool air of the church once more. The last of the golden light gathered in the globe near the top of the staff. Tomo removed it, and saw the light solidify into a cup of soma. It smelled like her mother. Tomo lapped her tongue against the surface, and followed up by drinking the entire thing in one gulp, leaving her with a milk mustache.

“Wooden Flower, perhaps I will show you what love really is,” said Tomo.

“Yamanobe. What just happened?” asked Miyuri, looking at the golden staff held firmly in Tomo’s grip.

“It’s the Olja Crosier,” said Sasha. “Now that she has a wand, she’s a full-fledged magical girl! The first drops of soma came from Olja herself.”

“Go get ‘em, Tomo!” Mafuyu shouted.

Tomo placed the pump to her left breast. The power of magic drew out soma with a thick, syrupy consistency. She moved the pump to her other nipple, and the other half of the globe was filled. Tomo spun around the globe, mixing her soma into a bubbly concoction that smelled like the inside of a patisserie. She pointed the head of the staff, its two shining, breast-like orbs, at the Candle Doll.

“In the name of Eve, return to paradise,” Tomo said sternly. “Somagical Baptism!”

Four small streams of soma, shining with a golden energy, spiraled out of head of the wand. Two of them snuffed out the Candle Doll’s lights, while the other smacked it in the head. The four streams converged into a whirlpool of soma that constricted the doll until it vanished, leaving only the candle used to make it on the floor.

“You won this time, but next time won’t be so easy,” said Wooden Flower. She kicked up a cloud of pollen and dashed out the door.

Tomo slumped back onto the pew. Her magical robes vanished as her uniform once again fell from the sky, landing on her head. She didn’t fall asleep, but she was exhausted. Mafuyu examined Tomo’s breasts. Her skin was smooth and the chafing had gone away. She was fatigued, but unharmed.

The Olja Crosier vanished, leaving only the ornate stained glass container and golden pump in its place. Miyuri picked it up and placed it in Tomo’s hand.

“Was it like this for you, too?” asked Mafuyu.

“Always,” said Miyuri. “You did well, Yamano... Tomo.” Miyuri and Mafuyu’s stomachs briefly came into contact, both of them full of Tomo’s love. In that moment, the three of them were intimately connected.

The door to the church opened, and Teresa called out to them.

“The campus is closing for the day! You three should really head home soon. Is everything okay in there?” she said.

“We’re fine,” Mafuyu replied. “Just a few more moments.”

That night, after dinner, Tomo went to her mother’s room. It used to be the Oribe house’s guest room, but was big enough for Akari. When Tomo walked in, her mother was expressing her milk into a similarly ornate container. The smell of her milk and her mother’s mixed, giving the room a unique atmosphere that couldn’t be found anywhere in the house.

“Tomo, are you worried about your body?” asked Akari.

“That’s not it,” said Tomo.

“Then is it about Sasha?” asked Akari.

Tomo froze on the spot. The laundry basket where Sasha had been sleeping hadn’t escaped her eyes. She realized, that if her mom had been a Somagical Girl, it was likely that Sasha would have been her familiar as well. For Tomo, this was even more embarrassing then the talk she had with her mother after puberty hit.

“Was that pump once a wand?” asked Tomo. She took out the Olja Crosier, showing it to her mother.

Akari widely smiled. She embraced her daughter, burying Tomo’s head in her cleavage. Tomo’s tongue licked off her mother’s dripping milk, tickling Akari’s bosom. Akari looked into Tomo’s eyes.

“I’m so proud of you,” she said.

“Will you tell me about your own adventures?” asked Tomo.

“There’s a lot to tell,” said Akari. “How about the time I met your father? I was in my second year of...”

Sasha and Mafuyu looked in from outside the window. Mafuyu walked back to her bedroom to prepare for a good night’s sleep. As she walked up the stairs, she felt her bra band snap. It had been feeling unusually tight the past few days.

“Dammit,” said Mafuyu to the empty stairway.


	3. Milk of Human Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sports day! The Cooking Club is cheering on Mafuyu, but the Doll Empire's newest general, Paper Word, has her own motives.

There was nothing special about it. Necklaces of the Eastern Cross were commonplace around campus. While optional, they meshed well with the school uniform’s shades of blue. The one gifted to Miyuri had been made a long time ago, thus why it was being sold at an auction. The embossed symbol in the center was the one major difference. One that, if Miyuri had known about it, she would have never put it on.

She was surrounded by her circle of friends at her last birthday party. Miyuri wasn’t entirely sure how many of them were friends with her for her money or social status, but she had a genuine altruistic desire to help her fellow classmates. After the cake had been divided, she opened up the box containing the golden cross, the last gift. One from her parents.

“Happy birthday, Miyuri,” said her father.

“Only the best for our girl,” said her mother.

“This suits me perfectly!” said Miyuri.

Once everyone had gone home for the evening, Miyuri was in her room. Her home was large, enough that every room felt isolated. The housemaids were cleaning up after the party, so she was alone. Normally, Miyuri liked to use this time to masturbate. She had heard whispers of a girl who could orgasm with only her nipples, and was eager to try it for herself.

Miyuri was wearing only her panties now. As she felt the weight of her breasts, she heard a strange, low-frequency humming noise coming from the corner of the room. The small box with the golden cross was humming, calling out to her. Miyuri opened it up. The cross felt warm in her hands. It was glowing, trembling, as if it was alive. Miyuri put it on, and the cross fell between her cleavage.

Thump. She could hear her heart. Even the air conditioner had faded from her hearing. The room had taken on an eerie stillness. She heard a voice whispering in her head, and could see the faint outline of something just in front of her.

“You take good care of your breasts,” said the voice. “You may be the one.”

“The what?” Miyuri asked.

“Don’t be afraid. Release your soma,” said the voice.

Miyuri’s chest felt hot. Her nipples felt sore and backed up. She was suddenly aware of the weight of her breasts, and wanted to massage them. Miyuri ran her hands down her breasts, pinching her nipples. Small drips of white came out of her breasts, followed by a spray of the same white liquid. It was coming out with force, staining her hands and rolling down her body, all the way to her panties. Miyuri was exhausted, and the heaviness in her breasts had not yet lessened.

“How can I be lactating? My nipples are still perky pink!” said Miyuri.

“This is your soma. All of your emotions, your desire to nurture and protect, it’s all coming out through here,” said the voice. “This is a magical power. Embrace it.”

Miyuri walked into the bathroom, spraying her own reflection in the mirror. Before long, her entire visage was clouded by her own milk. She reached across the bathroom sink towards the mirror, pressing her breasts against the glass. The more she pressed, the more milk fell from her nipples and stained the mirror.

Miyuri’s tongue made contact with the mirror, and she swallowed her warm, freshly squeezed soma.

“This tastes amazing,” said Miyuri. “Though I feel like it needs something more.”

She wiped herself off with a towel, and walked across the halls of her mansion toward the kitchen. One slice of cake was left on the platter. Miyuri approached the plate, turning the slice of cake towards herself. She reached for her breasts and kneaded towards her nipples, squeezing out milk. A thin layer of milk had coated the bottom of the platter, and the cake itself was splattered with her soma.

Miyuri picked up a fork and sliced herself a part of the cake. She brought it towards her mouth, and swallowed. The cake’s flavor had been almost entirely overwhelmed by her own soma. The taste of her milk mixed with the cake batter, creating something sweet, but not cloyingly so. Miyuri finished the rest of the cake.

She removed her cross for a moment, and wondered what else she could flavor with her milk. She looked through the cabinets for a glass to squeeze it into, but only a tiny dribble came out, barely enough to fill the bottom.

“What’s with this? I wasn’t dry a few moments ago,” said Miyuri.

“Your body has potential, but you need an infusion of holy power to produce soma,” said the voice. “Once you get used to it, it’ll come out easier. If you want to continue, don the golden cross once again.”

“And eventually, I was able to cum with my nipples,” said Miyuri. “Do all women feel like this when they breastfeed?”

“My mom’s been breastfeeding her whole life. Except for after she gave birth to me, she’s been doing it for pleasure,” said Tomo. “There’s nothing shameful about it.”

“Is this really the kind of talk we should be having?” asked Mafuyu, lying on top of her bed.

“This is fun!” said Sasha.

After the Occult Cooking Club got out, Miyuri insisted on coming to Tomo’s house and staying for the night. First, she said it was to see how commoners live. Mafuyu wasn’t buying it. Miyuri changed it to saying that, as Lily Mask, she had a heroic duty to train her successor. Tomo accepted it, and let her stay.

“She can stay in our room! I’ll roll out the sleeping bag,” said Tomo.

“Tomo...” Mafuyu said. “How can we... you know... if Miyuri’s watching?”

“I thought she was going to join in,” said Tomo.

Upon arriving, she was greeted by the two mothers of the home. Mafuyu’s mother, Fubuki, had been a coach during her school years, and was still one now. Miyuri, noticing the dojo, asked if there was any fencing going on here, and in turn quickly realized that fencing and kendo aren’t the same thing.

Akari, returning from her job at town hall, greeted Miyuri with a big hug. While Miyuri was confused, she soon realized just how much Tomo took after her mother.

“You must be Tomo’s friend from St. Vasilisa,” said Akari. “I think your father is doing a fine job in my late husband’s place.”

“I’ll inform him,” said Miyuri, keeping up her air of confidence.

Akari came back to the kitchen dressed in only her apron once more. She leaned down to Miyuri, and whispered in her ear. “Show me your soma.”

To Miyuri, that felt like a challenge. She stripped off all but her skirt and underwear in the middle of the kitchen, and exposed her breasts. Akari kneaded Miyuri’s breasts, teasing out her milk. Akari squirted some into her palm, and licked it up. After sloshing it around in her mouth for a few seconds, she swallowed. She set her eyes on Miyuri once again, and gave a big smile.

“It tastes warm and friendly,” said Akari. “You’re not very confident in it, despite your demeanor, but if you loved yourself sincerely, your soma might change the world.”

“Really?” asked Miyuri.

“I know my way around breast milk, Tsujido,” said Akari. “Go have fun with Tomo. It’s been so long since she and Mafuyu have had a friend over.”

Miyuri spent the evening training Tomo in the ways of the superhero. Mostly on the theatrics of it, like making a dramatic entrance and making her name well known. Once night fell, the three of them alternated in the bath. Both Miyuri and Tomo leaked while they were in the bathtub. By the time Mafuyu filled it with fresh water, the lingering drops of breast milk had mixed with it to create something that smelled sweet.

Mafuyu spent longer in the bath than usual, thinking about what to do now that Miyuri was at her house. The rest of it was spent pleasuring herself, which only concluded when Tomo came into check on her and pressed her massive bosom against Mafuyu’s back, causing Mafuyu to squirt onto the tile floor. The two of them had a good laugh about it while Miyuri watched from outside.

Night fell, and the three of them were talking late into the night, swapping stories and waiting to see if their breasts needed to be emptied one more time before going to bed. Mafuyu was coming back from using the toilet when she came in and saw Tomo eagerly sucking at Miyuri’s breast, drawing out all the milk she could. Miyuri’s other nipple was dripping onto a towel placed on the floor, leaving a large, milky stain that filled the room with its unique scent.

“Tomo...” Mafuyu said. “I thought you liked my nipples.”

“Yours are my favorite,” said Tomo, her mouth full of Miyuri’s breast. “I wanted to try something. Miyuri can see the future, so I thought, if I sucked her boobs enough, I’d be able to see the future, too.”

“Any luck?” asked Sasha.

Tomo swallowed, and jiggled her slightly swollen belly. It was full of Miyuri’s, her mother’s and her own soma, all mixing together in a magical potion of milk. “Nothing,” Tomo said. “Not even when I close my eyes.”

“Every Somagical girl is different,” said Sasha. “Lily Mask’s attacks were more about flashy distractions than purification.”

“That’s... true, but an affront to my heroic duties!” said Miyuri.

“I just wish there was some way to protect everyone,” Tomo said. “We’re lucky the Dolls haven’t attacked any of our classmates yet. Is there a way to use Soma for that?”

“None that I’ve heard of,” said Sasha. “Your powers are something that only you can discover.”

“I’ll sleep on it,” said Tomo. She ushered Mafuyu to come to her side. “I’ll suck you before bed, too. Your nipples fit perfectly in my mouth. Miyuri, once you’ve tried her breasts, do you want to make a mold of our busts?”

“A... mold?” asked Miyuri.

“It’s one of Tomo’s favorite hobbies. Just roll with it,” said Mafuyu.

In the morning, three bust molds had been set up in the front of the house. Fubuki and Akari gave each other a knowing glance, and waved their daughters off to school, with Miyuri following in tow.

“The sports meet is coming up soon,” said one of the members of the Cooking Club. “What can we make?”

“Something that gives you a lot of energy,” said another one of the club members.

“I’m not really going to compete,” said Tomo. “They want me to do color commentary. If we want to make something for the winning class, that’d be fun! Like a victory cake!”

“We can all decorate it in our own style,” said Mafuyu. “Great idea, Tomo.”

“I shall fetch only the finest ingredients,” said Miyuri, posturing, and wearing an apron over her Madame Lily outfit. “Let me call my father, and we can...”

“Miyuri, you’re not really getting what the Cooking Club is about,” said Tomo. “It’s about using what the school gives us.”

“Yeah, limitations are part of the challenge,” said the former club president.

“Very well. Then we shall make a cake,” said Miyuri.

Tomo and Mafuyu were sketching out designs for the cake, looking for something that had a real “sports festival” feel to it. Once they had that settled, they’d know what colors of icing and frosting would be needed. Miyuri was against the use of too much fondant, feeling that it would disrupt the soft “flow” of the cake decoration.

As the club hours rolled on, the door once again rolled open. A young looking girl with short black hair, one side parted to cover her eye, walked in. She was petite, and spoke with a soft voice. Miyuri was the only one who recognized her.

“Mitarai. About time another one of the ghost members showed up,” said Miyuri.

“Who are you?” asked Mafuyu.

“Fu-Fumika Mitarai. I’m the class president. In your class,” she said timidly. “Sorry if I lack presence. What is everyone doing?”

“We’re making a cake,” said one of the club members. “Tomo wants this to have two layers. If you could get those baking pans out for us, it’d be a huge help.”

“Sure...” said Fumika.

Mafuyu looked at Fumika with a mixture of pity and confusion. She didn’t have time to memorize all of her classmates’ names. Taking care of Tomo was a handful. Yet someone in the important role of class president had completely slipped her by. Then she just goes and shows up, like Hana did the other day. Fumika didn’t say a word. Even if she had been showing up, it’s unlikely she’d have been noticed.

Fumika was looking around one of the lower cabinets, fumbling about for baking supplies. Tomo walked over to the same cabinet. Fumika moved to stand up, and the top of her head pushed up on Tomo’s breasts. Tomo let out a sensual moan as Fumika’s hair pushed the fabric of her uniform into the skin of her breasts. Fumika slid out, embarrassed, as Mafuyu rushed over.

“Sorry, sorry,” Fumika said. “That didn’t hurt?”

“No,” said Tomo, blushing bright red.

“Excuse me!” Fumika said, running away. She hid behind one of the support pillars, watching the class work on their cake. Partway through the baking, one of the club members called out from the other side of the room.

“We’re out of milk!” she said. “Tomo, can you help us out?”

“Sure,” Tomo said. She unbuttoned her top and unhooked her bra, exposing her massive G-cup breasts to the open air of the classroom once again. She took out a measuring cup, and placed her nipple over the opening.

Fumika looked onward in amazement. “So scandalous! So big! How is she the same age?”

Tomo ran her hands down her breasts. Her milk came out in uneven squirts. Filling the cup this way would take longer than pouring it in, but the Cooking Club was willing to wait that long. After the last club meeting, they had asked Mafuyu for in-depth questions about the flavor of Tomo’s milk, and her favorite milking stories. Mafuyu refused to answer most of them, preferring to keep some things secret.

After several minutes of milking, Tomo had gotten the half-cup needed to make the cake. She took deep, heavy breaths. Then her stomach started growling. Tomo clutched her stomach, and dashed out the door towards the nearest bathroom, her breasts jiggling and leaking a trail of milk into the hallway.

“This is a big one,” Tomo said as she ran out the door.

When the door had closed, Fumika took a look at Tomo’s breast milk. It had filled the measuring cup, and the counter around it. The milk sparkled with an unnaturally radiant glow, and smelled sweeter than any milk Fumika had ever tasted. She poured the measuring cup’s contents into a small vial hidden underneath her skirt. None of the other members of the Cooking Club were paying attention.

Tomo returned, and looked at the cup and the bowl of ingredients.

“Did anyone pour the milk in yet?” Tomo asked.

“No,” said Mafuyu. “I was looking for the plates.”

“It’s not in the cup anymore,” Tomo said. “Mafuyu, can you help me squeeze out more?”

Mafuyu looked up from making the frosting. “My hands are already tired from mixing. Give me a moment.” Mafuyu walked over and stood behind Tomo. She ran her hands down Tomo’s bosom naturally, pushing out another half-cup of creamy white milk from her breasts. When she was done, Mafuyu kissed Tomo on the cheek, and went back to work.

“I wish we knew what happened to the rest of it,” said Tomo. “Sasha’s not going to like soma going to waste. Every drop is precious, and should be used to make someone happy.”

When the Cooking Club’s afternoon finished, they had prepared a cake large enough to feed an entire classroom. The only thing Miyuri did was sign her name in the corner in icing, which the rest of the cooking club followed. A gift from the cooking club to the winning class, freshly baked from scratch.

As they were preparing to refrigerate the cake, Fumika exited the room and revealed her nipple. The secret door in the Occult Club opened up. When Fumika appeared on the other side, she had donned an outfit that looked like a librarian’s. It was a formal-looking suit that looked like it had been made out of origami. The suit revealed her navel, as per the Queen’s orders.

“My Queen, I come with more news on Olja,” said Fumika. “I have obtained a serving of her soma. It was squeezed less than an hour ago.”

“Did you drink it?” asked Wooden Hana, who was already in the room.

Fumika panicked. “Wh-what? I wouldn’t defy my queen. Does drinking soma help your boobs grow bigger?”

“I’ve heard you have to have your soma drunk to make them bigger,” said Hana. “So if we just fondled each other...”

A voice echoed from the copper chair. “Wooden Hana, Paper Fumika, silence! Your Queen is about to speak. Paper Fumika, you have done well. With this, we can make Olja ours in no time. I will permit you to taste it... through my mouth.”

One of the throne’s moving arms took the vial from Paper Word up to the Queen’s mouth. She popped the cork and sipped half the vial. She called Fumika towards her throne. Under the cover of darkness, the Queen and Fumika locked lips, swapping saliva laced with milk. Hana looked on in jealousy, wishing she could be the one passionately smooching the Queen right now. After a moment, their lips parted.

“I feel so full,” said Fumika. “Even a drop leaves my stomach satisfied.”

“That’s what some can do. Even your urine would smell sweet,” said the Queen. “Yet the world remains in such ignorance about its properties.”

“All the weight’s going to go to your hips,” said Hana. “For such a little class rep, you’ve got a plush ass.”

“Don’t go crushing my dreams!” said Fumika.

The Queen unrolled a giant sheet of paper from a nearby wall. “You have served me best, Paper Word. You will get to create today’s doll. Make sure you find Olja, and bring her to me.”

Fumika approached the paper with a set of scissors. She cut off a portion of the sheet, and folded it into the shape of a cat. After infusing some of her energy into the origami cat, the paper creature roared to life and purred. It smelled the essence of the soma on Fumika’s breath, and knew what it had to do.

Tomo and Miyuri were going to be sitting the sports festival out. Tomo was going to work with the Cooking Club, and Miyuri was going to oversee it with the faculty. Still, the two of them went into the locker room to help Mafuyu. As the most athletic of the three, she was expected to bring home many ribbons for Tomo’s class.

Upon walking in, Tomo’s eyes sparkled with excitement. The girls’ locker room was full of bare breasts, in every shape and size. Nipple colors in all shades of pink, red and brown were visible. Tomo unbuttoned and exposed her own breasts, eager to join in the crowd. Her breasts bumped up against other girls’, drawing out her inverted nipples. By the time she reached Mafuyu, her pink nipples were hard and tingling. She felt like her milk was about to burst out.

“Mafuyu!” Tomo said, looking at Mafuyu.

Mafuyu had put on her sports bra, and was changing into her gym clothes. Tomo looked into Mafuyu’s cleavage, and noticed something was off. “Your sports bra looks tighter,” Tomo said. “I always knew you were a late bloomer.”

“That’s not it,” said Mafuyu. “It must have shrunk in the wash.”

“You don’t have to hide it,” said Tomo. “Anyway, best of luck! If you win, you get to eat the cake. I wanted to give you a pick-me-up before you went out there.”

“You don’t mean your soma, do you? In front of everyone?” asked Mafuyu.

“Come on, Mafuyu. It’s sugary sweet,” said Tomo, placing her hands on the sides of her breasts and shaking them around, spraying drops of milk in Mafuyu’s face.

“Fine. Let’s go somewhere more private,” said Mafuyu. “It’s embarrassing.”

The eyes of the girls were trained on them as they walked through the locker room and towards the shower. They pulled the curtain in. Though the shower was cold, the natural warmth Mafuyu felt from being in such close proximity to Tomo’s breasts made her feel warm. She leaned down and placed her mouth on Tomo’s nipple, loudly sucking. Her slurps could be heard outside the shower, to the curiosity of the girls from other classes.

“Suck a little rougher,” said Tomo. “You have to fill your belly before the festival.”

Mafuyu looked up at Tomo with a cheeky smile. “Then I’ll go double.”

She pushed Tomo’s breasts together, bringing both of her stiff, pink nipples to the center. Mafuyu quickly rubbed Tomo’s nipples against each other, stimulating them to let more milk flow. Mafuyu opened wide, and took both of Tomo’s tips in her mouth at the same time. Twice the sweet, creamy milk flowed from her breasts. Mafuyu chugged it down, filling her stomach with Tomo’s warmth. It went down smoothly, warmly, easily. This milk was made for her. She felt like she would never tire of drinking it.

Mafuyu released Tomo’s nipples from her mouth and let out a small burp. “That was delicious. Thanks for the drink.”

“I hope you win,” said Tomo.

“If I do, it was because of you,” said Mafuyu. She moved in and started kissing Tomo deeply. Tomo could smell her breast milk on Mafuyu’s breath, the idea of which only turned her on more. They deeply kissed in the shower, their tongues overlapping and bodies growing hot for as long as they could keep at it. Tomo’s nipples, covered with saliva and the last remaining drops of milk, blotted against Mafuyu’s chest on her PE uniform, leaving big, round, wet spots. Mafuyu wouldn’t notice until she was on the field, and by then, it was too late.

Miyuri had been sitting on the bench near the front, trying to offer her soma like Tomo, but she was getting no takers. Tomo sat beside her and wrapped her arm around Miyuri’s shoulder. She whispered in her ear. “It’s okay. I’ll drink it.”

A small squirt of milk came out of Miyuri’s nipples in excitement.

The day’s competitions went by without any oddities. Sasha kept flying above the grounds, looking for any signs of the Doll Empire. When the midday break began, he descended towards the spot where the Oribe-Yamanobe family was eating. Fubuki had packed a lunch for Mafuyu to get her energy up, while Akari had simply brought everyone’s favorites. Mafuyu’s father, Kenzou, was also with them. He was examining the scoreboards, trying to figure out the odds of Mafuyu winning.

“It’s been a long time, Akari,” said Sasha, sitting between the Yamanobe women. “Your cooking is as good as ever.”

“It’s that little seal,” said Fubuki.

“I’m not a seal, I’m a manatee! A cherubim!” said Sasha. “Your daughters are carrying on the legacy of Olja well, for what little training they’ve had.”

“I was sad when I had to give them up,” said Akari. “Raising a child and fighting against the corruption was too difficult. I had to give up the golden cross to pay for raising you. Especially after your father disappeared.”

“She wanted to hold onto those powers for as long as possible,” said Fubuki. “She actually got them in middle school, and kept on transforming and fighting even while she was pregnant. We wondered if the Doll Empire would ever run out of ideas for automatons, but they just kept attacking.”

Sasha landed in Akari’s lap, where she began to gently pet his head. “The very nature of Olja’s powers is protection and nurturing. Akari has that kind of nature, but her mind was very observant and sharp.” Sasha said.

“Aren’t the powers supposed to go to someone from the church?” asked Fubuki, looking down at Sasha quizzically.

“The original Olja was a nun, but the people she reincarnates into don’t have to follow that lifestyle,” said Sasha. “The church is still aware of all this, but as long as nothing odd happens, they won’t have a reason to be suspicious of you. Yet.”

Kenzou returned from the scoreboards. He was dressed like a member of the cheering section. He resembled a samurai movie star, with a clean-shaven look and a youthfulness that his age didn’t suggest.

“Hey, girls! Mafuyu, you can totally win this,” said Kenzou.

“Dad, stop embarrassing me,” said Mafuyu. “I remember the ways of kendo. In all sports.”

“That’s right! Even when you’re throwing balls in the air, aim like you’re using a sword!” said Kenzou. He looked to his wife and her friend. “Darling, Miss Akari, would you prefer to swing by a hotel after this?”

“Not again...” said Mafuyu.

“We’ll have dinner ready when you get home,” said Tomo.

“Menage a trois?” asked Sasha.

Once the sporting events had wrapped, the Cooking Club rolled out their cake to the winners. There were plenty of pieces to go around, with Tomo and Mafuyu opting out. They had tasted many sample cakes during the club, and had no interest in another. As they sat side by side, with Mafuyu refreshing herself after the long, sweaty day, Tomo broke into a wide smile as she watched the students walk away with cake slices.

“I’m so happy I got to contribute,” she said.

“Your milk is mixed into there,” said Mafuyu. “It doesn’t taste any different than a store-bought cake.”

“No, it tastes better,” said Tomo.

Sasha perched on Tomo’s head. “Are you crazy? You just put everyone in this school at risk!”

“The ingredients weren’t expired,” said Tomo. “It’s fresh as fresh can be.”

Sasha flapped his wings, sending embers into the air. “Everyone who eats or shares a bite of that has some of your soma inside them. The magical signature of Saint Olja will be radiating from their stomachs. The Doll Empire’s tracking will be confused, and instead of going right for you, they’ll go for whoever they can find! Everyone is in danger!”

“Do you know how to stop them?” asked Mafuyu.

“The only way is to remove the cake from their bodies,” said Sasha.

“That might take a while,” said Tomo. “I don’t want to do that with a perfectly good cake.”

Sasha looked Tomo in the eye angrily. “Unless you can make everyone expel it soon, they’re going to be in danger. The Doll Empire has no worries about going after a large crowd of people like this.”

Tomo grabbed Sasha by the tail, and dragged him off to the bathroom. She locked herself in the first stall she could find, and splattered her milk across her school uniform. “Then I’ll take this matter into my own breasts. Somagical Transformation!”

When the stall opened again, it wasn’t Tomo Yamanobe standing there, but rather, the bare-breasted heroine, Somagical Girl Tomo. She exited the toilet and sucked from her nipples, channeling enough soma in her body to create a pair of wings made of blue energy. She took to the skies and examined the people at the sports festival, sharing cake and talking about the day’s events.

Sasha flew to her side and joined in the search. Tomo and Sasha flew through the skies, passing crowds of people. In time, they started to thin. At the corner of the festival was one of a small handful of people who hadn’t taken a bite of the cake. The class representative. Fumika Mitarai. Tomo landed.

“Class rep? What are you doing here? There’s refreshments,” she said.

“Yes. I know. It’s all part of the Queen’s plan,” said Fumika. She picked up the edge of her uniform. “You may call me... Paper Word! I was waiting for you to show up, Somagical Girl!”

The origami cat appeared at her side. “This cat can deliver a nasty paper cut to someone without being noticed. Just come with us, and no one will get hurt. I think our first target will be your girlfriend. Oribe.”

“What do you want?” asked Tomo.

“Isn’t it obvious what we want?” asked Fumika. “The soma that flows through your enormous boobs! If we could harness that, the Queen’s power would be unstoppable.”

Tomo was standing on the grounds with her breasts exposed, as expected of a Somagical Girl. She approached Fumika, who was a head shorter than her, and buried her face in her breasts. Fumika was so close she could lick Tomo’s nipple if she just extended her tongue a little further. Right now, her nipple was inverted. A small bit of stimulation and it would become hard. To see that so close was a miracle among the Doll Empire.

“You’re not being honest,” said Tomo. “You want my milk because you think it’ll make your boobs bigger, right?”

“Y-yeah...” said Fumika. “The Queen promised me big boobs if I worked for her, but she keeps hoarding all the milk for herself.”

“My milk never runs out,” said Tomo. “If you want a drink, all you had to do was ask.”

Fumika extended her lips to Tomo’s nipple. A drop of pure, unfiltered soma entered her mouth. She felt a moment of happiness that was incomparable. The way it traveled down her throat and into her stomach, the incredible richness of its flavor, the way it tasted sweet but not cloyingly so. Yet her nose had been blocked by Tomo’s massive breasts, and in her excitement, she had forgotten to breathe. She passed out on the spot, falling into the grass.

“Should I feed her more to bring her back?” asked Tomo.

“She’ll be fine,” said Sasha. “We have to deal with that doll first. Use the Olja Crosier!”

“Got it,” Tomo said.

She placed the pump on her left breast, draining the milk from her chest into half of the globe. “Half charge!” She moved to the other breast. A hot sensation filled her chest as the globe filled to the brim with creamy breast milk, sloshing around and sparkling in a brilliant gold. “Full charge! In the name of Eve, return to paradise! Somagical Baptism!”

The paper cat was soaked with soma, and crumpled into a lump of wet paper that couldn’t even be used in papier mache. Sasha swooped down and tore it in half.

“The threat’s averted,” said Sasha. “Let’s get back and cheer Mafuyu on.”

The relay race began. Mafyu was the last runner for their class. When it came time for her to take the baton, she dashed ahead, keeping pace with the runner closest to her. Tomo, holding a pair of pom-poms, cheered her on from the sidelines.

“Go! Fight! Mafuyu!” she shouted.

“It’s like you’re using four pom-poms,” said Sasha. “Shake it, Tomo!”

“Fight! Fight! Mafuyu!”

Mafuyu was approaching the finish line. She grabbed her chest and sprinted ahead, looking down at the ground. She came in second place. Overall, Tomo’s class’s team would only take second place overall. Tomo rushed to Mafuyu’s side, wanting to check on her condition.

“Mafuyu! Are you alright?” she asked. “You’re really sweaty.”

Sweat was pouring down from Mafuyu’s forehead and armpits. It was falling into her cleavage. Even with the deodorant she had applied beforehand, her smell was overwhelmingly strong. And a little sweet. Tomo looked down at Mafuyu’s chest.

“Does sweat come from the nipples?” she asked.

Mafuyu didn’t say anything. She went to the locker room by herself to change. She wanted to get in there before anyone else. Inside the locker room, Mafuyu removed her sports bra, letting her breasts flop out. Her nipples looked redder than she remembered. She placed her hand to her nipple, and licked the tip of her finger. It had been covered in something white and sticky.

“I’m... producing soma, too?” asked Mafuyu. “I can’t let Tomo know about this.”

Mafuyu stood in the middle of the locker room, drops of soma falling from her nipples onto the cold tile floor. Drop by drop, she wondered. How had her life gotten to this point, and now that it had, what would she do? Her family didn’t come from any lineage, and she had never come into contact with any holy artifacts. It was sweet on her tongue, but the soma left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth.

Worst of all, it meant the Doll Empire would now be coming after her, too.


End file.
